


Relief for a buried heart.

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean is comforted by Castiel. A Part two to The Severity of a Buried Heart.





	

I lift myself up and see Castiel standing there, worried.

I am use to suffering through a night alone.

Fighting every part of myself that yearned for his touch.

But my Castiel was here now so I went to him.

His presence was more than anything I ever deserved.

All his concern was for me and we were alone.

Castiel didn't even ask anything.

He just held me.

"I need you." I murmured wanting to make an effort, especially now that I have him.

"I'm here Dean." Cas said.

With a tender, patient, kiss I allowed Cas to save me.


End file.
